oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Enkiru Julius
}} Enkiru Julius is a Marine . He is also the second prince of the Romelia Kingdom, and a former member of the Hunting Pirates. Julius has also served as a Marine Instructor, having trained various prominent Marine soldiers, among which is another Vice Admiral, Hale Osiris. Appearance ff_leonard.png Personality Julius is somewhat of a boogieman to new pirate crew's in the New World, as he would try to chase and hunt them down before they become infamous. He is bold enough to actively attack pirates affiliated with the Yonko and their territories. Whether they are rookies or veterans, Julius will give it his all to uphold his belief in Absolute Justice. Julius would always give a hand in training new recruits, teaching them about the evil that pirates bring to the world, and as a Haki Instructor from time to time. He is vocal about his distrust and his desire to eradicate the Warlord system, and of his distrust of the Government. Julius will jump into the opportunity to face and defeat powerful pirates, as he views the supposed balance the pirates bring to the world as mere weakness on the Government's part. In his belief, the Marines should be the one, and ultimate force, and he is willing to go to any means necessary to strip the pirates of the hold they have in the world. Relationships Enkiru Septimus Enkiru Family Edward Henry Silvenya Hunting Pirates Bradford Adam Trainees Hale Osiris Bradford Silva Akisada Toushiro Fukushima Kijuro Feng Mian History Julius is the second prince of Romelia Kingdom. Given the way his father raises his children, Julius was subjected to the best training regiment and education a royal could offer. At the mere age of 15, Julius already involved himself in the Kingdom's politics and military, holding the rank of Captain in the military. During a mission, his unit was attacked by a powerful crew sailing at the time, the Hunting Pirates. His unit was wiped out, but he, proving his tenacity and strength at such a young age and against the odds, was taken in by Vryrch Seth, and joined the crew. Given his hatred for pirates, he constantly boasted this while on the crew, without any regard for his life, while he also constantly tried to take the Captain's and the Five Star's heads, to no avail, as he was beaten soundly every time. He made amends with his fate, and served as a combatant for the crew, getting stronger and learning from his battles. However, he never considered any of the members his comrades, and he only awaited for the opportunity to kill some of the stronger members, or to leave the crew. During a large scale battle, four years later Julius found his opportunity, and jumped ship, leaving the crew behind, which prompted the members to assume he had been killed during the conflict. He returned to his homeland, where he was imprisoned at first, but later his bounty and crimes were pardoned, with the excuse of having been abducted by the crew, thanks to the aid of his family's influence. However, his royal status was revoked, and was sent to serve as a Marine soldier. At age 19, he joined the Marines, and became the embodiment of Absolute Justice. Without the usage of a devil fruit, Julius already was a powerful combatant when he joined, thanks to the experience and skills he gained during his time as a warrior in his homeland, and during his time with the Hunting Crew. He would reach the rank of Vice Admiral at age 25. Julius would ruthlessly destroy entire pirate crews and had become an exemplary military leader, something even those opposed to his views were forced to admit. He fearlessly clashed against Yonko subordinates, and has maintained a constant close eye on the Warlords should they ever fall out of line. It was after he became a Vice Admiral that Julius consumed his Devil Fruit. Julius has clashed against Silvenya many times, a former member of the Hunting crew, especially during the Hellspawn pirates's earlier years, killing many of the pirates who joined under them. He managed to single handedly injure her a few times, something few have been capable of. He was especially prominent in the large scale conflict against the crew, 11 years ago, when they began to make dangerous moves, to try and claim a Yonko position. He was one of the leaders of the Marine force that fought against them for several months, alongside the Romelia Kingdom's military, and several other pirate crews who joined the fray against the Hellspawn. It was Julius's tactical genius that enabled the allies to force the entirety of the Hellspawn to convene into a single island, causing a large scale battle to take place, as they were losing the fight when engaging them on multiple fronts. During this battle, he joined forces with his older brother, Enkiru Septimus, and nearly wiped out the entire Division of Terror of the Hellspawn Pirates. While his brother had his hands full with a notorious veteran pirate, Fleetwood Smithy, Julius engaged the Heralds and the Oblivion Knights(strongest individual fighters of the division and unit leaders) and the rest of the division, composed of at least 500,000 pirates, which he took down almost the entirety of. At the end stages of the conflict, Julius once again engaged Silvenya, partnered with Trigate Terrin, after the pirate captain murdered both soldier's mentor, who was also fighting in the battle. They forced her to retreat, even after her presence managed to turn the tides of battle just before. Powers and Abilities As a Vice Admiral of the Marines, Julius is one of the highest ranked marines, and holds authority towards the lower ranked soldiers. He reached the rank at age 25, and without having eaten his Devil Fruit yet, signifying the immense skill he possessed after attaining such a high rank with his pure strength and skill alone. Julius has vast amounts of experience in the fields of combat and strategy. He's a tactical genius that can effectively predict his opponent's move, and develop several countermeasures or battle formations to overwhelm his enemies. On sea, Julius has been able to win battles against fleets three times as massive as the one he's leading. As a teenage member of the Hunting Pirates, Julius was exposed to incredibly powerful individuals, who'd later make their mark upon the world. He was strong enough at this age to impress Vryrch Seth, and make her spare his life and adopt him into her crew, alongside other new recruits who'd grow to become elite members of the still active crew, such as Rena Argo, and the captain of the dreaded Hellspawn Pirates, Silvenya. His power is such, that he is one of the few who is able to clash equally against New World elite pirates, such as Silvenya, even managing to injure her several times, a feat only Daddy L. Legs had been capable of, albeit it was in Silvenya's youth, meaning that Julius has clashed equally against her much stronger and experienced state. Physical Prowess Julius has tremendous physical power and fighting skills, standing at the epitome of physical strength. Julius has dedicated painful years into training his strength and martial art. During the beginning of his confrontation agains Al Khalifa Ain and Umori Kenshiro, Julius blitzed past both pirates, striking them both before they could react properly, merely just in time for them to defend, signifying his tremendous speed. Kenshiro and Ain noticed that it wasn’t “Soru”, it was just his raw strength that enabled him to move at such speeds. His strikes sent them flying quite a distance, as he also overpowered their Haki, hitting them internally even though they defended with their Haki coated weapons. Rokushiki Julius seems to only have knowledge of one of the Rokushiki styles, being “Tekkai”. Haki Julius has mastered both Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. He learned the basics as a young teen on his Kingdom, and further honed them during his time as a pirate and later with proper Marine instruction. He has such command over Busoshoku, he is able to overpower his enemy's own, by covering their weapon or body with his own willpower, subduing the one already covered with. With a touch, if his skill is superior, he is able to hit an opponent's inner organs without even inflicting visible damage on the outside. The incredible toughness of his advanced Busoshoku Haki is further enhanced by his mastery of Tekkai. Instead of learning all these “fancy” Haki techniques, as he calls it, he focused on the basic applications, and just a few “fancy” ones, and trained them to the highest degrees possible. Kenbunshoku A_very_mad_looking_Leonardo.png Busoshoku Devil Fruit Julius ate the Daku Daku no Mi, a Paramecia-Devil Fruit that enables him to create and manipulate Darkness and Dark Energy at will. It is considered the Paramecia counterpart of the , although it differs greatly from the Logia. Julius can create darkness, which grants him the power to consume and destroy whatever it comes in contact with. Shiva can use his darkness to pull in and absorb matter, similar to the Yami Yami and to a dark hole, though to a lesser degree. By concentrating his darkness in a single point, Julius can create a gravity pull powerful enough to forcefully attract everything nearby. He can also shape his darkness into various forms, enabling him to create weapons and other things. While the can negate devil fruit abilities of those it comes in contact with, Julius can instead "pull" a person's life energy, essentially absorbing their strength and stamina if consumed by his darkness. Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Marines Category:Royalty Category:Lemasters30 Category:Male Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users